


fallout

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Fight/Make up [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so much white flag, as white blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallout

**Author's Note:**

> After [1](http://community.livejournal.com/dbsk_flashfic/16405.html) [2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1594301) [3](http://community.livejournal.com/dbsk_flashfic/18266.html) [4](http://community.livejournal.com/dbsk_flashfic/19178.html); for the 'Making Up' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic** , and for Linda and Jamie.

Yunho's in the kitchen, looking rather shellshocked, flour in his hair and on his clothes and covering every flat surface. Changmin hadn't even suspected they had that much flour in the house. "What the hell happened here?" he asks, blinking.

Yunho looks around at the chaos surrounding him. "I, um, I was trying to surrender," he says slowly. "With cookies. Except that they thought it was some kind of sneak poisoning attack, and then-" He waves his arms in demonstration of the consequences.

"Oh," Changmin replies, laughs so hard he can barely stand, until he inhales flour and chokes instead.


End file.
